Incomplete1
by GentleNovemberStar
Summary: Well This is how I precieve KH2. Sora meets all of these keybladers and decideds to form an army to defeat Ansem. Kairi finds love in another person. Rikku loves Riku so what is it up to for Sora? PLEASE R & R!
1. In The Rain We Stand

The fire crackled loudly. It tried to stay lit but it just wasn't strong. Not enough for its company, three people, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.  
  
"We need more wood." Donald said.  
  
Sora nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll get some." He sighed.  
  
He stood up and started to walk off the road into the forest. He heard Donald say something about heartless attacking him so he turned back and pointed a finger in the ducks face and grinned.  
  
"You had best watch yourself Mister. Or you'll be the one doing the dirty work." He threatened playfully.  
  
He turned and went into the woods. It got darker and quieter as he moved on. He felt something moved behind him. So he spun around and blinked. Nothing. He turned back and walked on some more. And again he got the same feeling. This time he was a little annoyed. He pulled out his keyblade and walked on again. The strange feeling didn't happen again but he started to hear voices. He couldn't tell if they were in his head or nearby. He couldn't make out the words, but he could tell they were English.  
  
"Hello?" Sora said.  
  
He looked all around him, nothing but trees and darkness.  
  
"Donald? Goofy? If this is some sort of trick you had better stop." He said.  
  
No answer. So he walked on looking for firewood. With every step he took he could hear the voices clearer than before. Then all of a sudden he saw light. Someone else was here in the forest. And the light was moving towards him. Sora stood there waiting to see who or what it was. Finally the light came so close that Sora could make out a silhouette of a person running towards them when all of sudden they collided with Sora, plunging with him to the ground.  
  
"OW!" He yelled  
  
"Hey!" the person screamed.  
  
He pulled himself up, stood up quickly and managed to pull out his keyblade into battle position before the other person even got their balance. He was able to get a good look at the person in front of him. It was girl, no older than he. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes like his. She was a little shorter but what she lacked in height, she gained in beauty, Sora couldn't think of anyone prettier than her but Kairi. But you wouldn't give a second chance because of what she was wearing. Her skirt was singed and torn, her white blouse was all muddy and her face was severely bloody. She stood up quickly picked up her lantern and started to run again. Before Sora realized what he was doing, he was following her.  
  
"Good you're heading straight for them!" He thought.  
  
"Hey come back!" He called out to her.  
  
The girl looked back and said quickly that she didn't have time to waste. And she kept running straight towards Goofy and Donald.  
  
Meanwhile Goofy and Donald were waiting for Sora to come back when they heard "Hey Come back!" from inside the forest.  
  
"That's Sora's voice!" Goofy said.  
  
Donald and Goofy watched as they saw light coming towards them from the forest. They saw the girl running towards them and Donald was they first to think, he pulled out his staff and yelled out,  
  
"STOP!"  
  
The girl froze right there. Sora caught up and saw the girl frozen in mid- stride. He grabbed her hand and waited for the short spell to wear off; when it did the girl fell to the ground again.  
  
"Huh? What the hell? Hey you let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"No, not until you tell us why you're running!" Sora said.  
  
The girl stop struggling for a moment to think.  
  
"Do you promise to let me go?" She said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I just want to know, we don't mean any harm." Sora said.  
  
He let go and the girl rubbed her wrist.  
  
She stood up and looked Sora in the eye.  
  
"The reason I was running is because they want this." She said.  
  
She pulled out a long keyblade, like Sora's. It was long, and metallic red. And dripping with a black liquid.  
  
"So, I'm not the only one, I mean there are others besides me." He said.  
  
She looked at his expression and wondered.  
  
"You mean, you thought you were alone?" She asked.  
  
Sora looked back up at her and shook his head.  
  
"I mean besides me and this friend of mine, I thought there was no one else who had a keyblade." He stated.  
  
"Well maybe you should be running away with me." The girl said.  
  
Sora shook his head.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked.  
  
She frowned and sat down. She put her keyblade beside her and pulled out her canteen. She looked up at Sora and said,  
  
"I said that maybe you should be running away with me, you do have a keyblade too right? Well that's what you said. Anyways I said that because then you can hide from them." She said.  
  
Donald wanted to get some attention so he said,  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
She looked over at the Duck and answered to him,  
  
"The Endless."  
  
"The Endless?" the others said in unison.  
  
"Yes, the Endless. They are quiet similar to those they call heartless. They are simply, endless. If that makes any sense." She said.  
  
She smiled and continued  
  
"Anyways, I fought against a really tough Endless named Uso, which translates to Lie. Oddly enough he knocked me out. I was alone, so I had no allies to back me up. When I came too I was in a dungeon cell. I used my keyblade to break out. Let's just say I didn't exactly tiptoe out of there either. I'm pretty sure they heard my escape and realized I'm gone by now. So they're out here to look for me and my keyblade."  
  
She said it as if it were biggest deal in the whole world. Sora sat there and watched her take a break from her story. She gulped her canteen till it was empty. And the suddenly she broke out again.  
  
"Of course they aren't exactly the smartest things every known and I ran here so it would take a while for them to follow me, stupid things. And that's why I said you should run with me too, if they knew who you are, then well that's one more target for them to track down." She finished.  
  
Donald just sat there watching her talk to Sora. Goofy was listening while making stew, and Sora just sat there stunned, he was still letting the fact that there was another keyblade wielder out there sink in. Sora shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think I've even told you who I am." He said quietly.  
  
The girl was combing her hair now; since it was all natty she decided to groom herself.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry, well who are you?" she asked.  
  
He grinned and said.  
  
"I'm Sora. This is Donald Duck and Goofy, servants of King Mickey."  
  
She sat there stunned.  
  
"K-k-k-king Mickey?!" She said quickly.  
  
"Yeah." Donald said offensively, "Why is that a problem?"  
  
The girl quickly stalked to talk.  
  
"Ohmygosh no! You see I was sent by his wife, Queen Minnie to look for as many keyblade wielders as possible. She said that it was a message from Pluto the dog who was given the message by Mickey himself. The message said that if I found you three that I was supposed to take you to a certain place. I was supposed to arrange for a meeting between all keybladers. And they were all supposed to go to Kingdom Hearts and release King Mickey, but he said that if I find you three to send you to another location. He said that you would be familiar with a place by the name of Hallow Bastion and that I was to go with you. He said to go there by this mirror that Queen Minnie gave me. Once we get there we are supposed to find a man by the name of Auron and we would learn of more information there. You got all that?" she finished.  
  
"I think you broke my head!" Sora said as he sat down.  
  
"Well what are waiting for?" Donald said.  
  
Sora looked over at the girl.  
  
"Look I believe you and all, but just one thing." He said.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" the girl asked.  
  
Sora kinda chuckled at himself and then looked at the girl,  
  
"Do you even have a name?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
The girl cocked her head and then frowned.  
  
"I do, but the thing is, I don't remember it. Everyone just calls me Hoshi, because of my keyblade see. It has stars all over it. When I was transported from my home, I forgot everything, whom my friends were, the names of my parents, even the name of the boy I liked. I lost everything. Well enough about that. How about we leave tomorrow morning, I have a feeling we'll need our rest." She said  
  
Donald looked at Sora, who looked at Goofy then Donald and then turned to Hoshi,  
  
"Sure, I mean you're welcome to join us, I guess we're all in this together right?" he asked.  
  
"You got that right. I guess now I have do whatever I can to protect you guys. You're more valuable than you think." She said.  
  
Goofy pulled out an extra bowl and poured stew for everyone. After they ate, they all went to sleep. Once Goofy and Donald dozed off, Sora asked Hoshi about herself.  
  
"I told you, I couldn't remember much. All I do know is that a boy named Riku showed up there the same day I was sent to Traverse Town. He came around mumbling about some girl named Kairi. Heartless this, and Endless that, it was somewhat sad, and me and the other people confronted him he'd get violent. The village elder just told us to give him his space and said that once he found or didn't find what it was that he was looking for he'd leave, and that's what happened. Then after he left a giant Heartless named Darkside attacked our home sending me to Traverse Town. And from there on I made my way around to meeting King Mickey. After that he sent me to Disney Castle to be safe, from there I went wondering into an Endless factory where they locked me in the dungeon cell that I just escaped from. Then I met you."  
  
Sora stared at her.  
  
"You met Riku?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him funny.  
  
"Yeah, you know him?" she said.  
  
"Well I lived on Destiny Islands. With Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku and Kairi. One day Darkside attacked our home. Sending me to traverse Town where I met Donald and Goofy. They said that King Mickey told them to look for me. From there I went looking for Riku and Kairi. But I only met Riku along the way in T-Town. He ran off before I could really do anything. So we went on and ended up defeating Ansem who took Kairi to release the heartless all over the place along with six of princesses. He tricked Riku into falling into the darkness too. But in the end I killed Ansem and that meant trapping the real Riku and King Mickey inside Kingdom Hearts. I sent Kairi back home and since then us three have been looking for anything to help us find them. I think you're the 'anything' we've been looking for." He explained.  
  
Hoshi sighed.  
  
"For your sake I hope your right."  
  
Sora turned over and said that they should get their sleep. He quickly drifted off into sleep leaving Hoshi all by herself. She looked up at the stars. She thought about all of the other keyblade wielders she had sent to Kingdom Hearts. Wondering if they were okay, she too started to drift off to sleep. But then something came up and grabbed her. Whatever it was there were more than one. It was hard to tell what they were because it was pretty dark out. But when the girl was being dragged away she managed to pull herself out of the gag around her mouth.  
  
"Sora! Help!" she screamed.  
  
The things that had been carrying her stopped. Sora got up and quickly realized something was wrong. Goofy and Donald got up too; they started running towards the kidnappers. Sora looked around and saw Hoshi's keyblade, he picked it up and pulled out his own, he was going to use them both, and something he had never done before.  
  
"Let her go!" He yelled as he charged.  
  
Suddenly all of the fighting began and light was being ignited each time one of the kidnappers was stroked. It turns out that they were black- cloaked figures. They're eight of them. One by one the trio killed the figures until there was only one left. It was the one holding Hoshi. She was kicking and screaming profusely but it wasn't working.  
  
"Sora! If you need to hurt me, don't worry I'll be okay!" She yelled.  
  
Sora hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her, but the fact that she said she'd be fine seemed to lift his spirits. So he lunged forward and used strike raid. The two keyblades went flying and Hoshi managed to grab hers. She swung her key through the guy and defeated him in one blow. Sora's keyblade flew back to him and he caught in mid air. He ran towards Hoshi and so did Donald and Goofy. She fell to the ground panting.  
  
"What was that?" Sora asked.  
  
Hoshi looked at Sora his fear in her eyes.  
  
"The Endless, they found us, and know they know who you are!" She cried  
  
She started to cry. Tears soaking her already ruined clothes. Sora knelt down beside her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I've been in worse problems. I mean look who you got here with you. We're not useless. It'll be fine. I promise." He consulted.  
  
Hoshi looked up at him. She wiped away the tears and a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You mean it?" She asked.  
  
Sora nodded his head.  
  
"Promise. And you know what else?" he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"As long as I'm here those cloaked figures won't even dare lay a finger on you, because if they do,"  
  
Sora said then punched the air with his free hand.  
  
"-They will pay." He finished  
  
Hoshi smiled wider now. And then she suddenly engulfed Sora in a hug.  
  
"You're the first actually friends I've made since I came here And you know what else?" She said.  
  
"What's that? Sora asked.  
  
"I remember my name, as I was being held by the figure I remembered. I'm Likah Kinaseasas."  
  
"Well Likah Kinaseasas it's been my pleasure." He said jokingly.  
  
Sora pulled her up with him. He saw Goofy and Donald packing up.  
  
"Well, since they know we're here we can't wait any more, we have to go know." Sora said quickly.  
  
Likah stood up and nodded. She took off her backpack and pulled out a small silver hand mirror.  
  
"This is the mirror that Queen Minnie gave me. Since the world's connections have been broken, this mirror has become the new mode of transportation for me. It used to be gummi ships but that's old news." She explained.  
  
She handed the mirror top Sora so he could get a look at it. He examined it and gave it back to her.  
  
"How do we use it?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, we have to all be connected, so that means we all have to hold hands with one other. So Sora you can take my left, Goofy take his, and Donald, take Goofy's." She instructed.  
  
They all did as she asked. And Likah put on her backpack.  
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Ready." They all responded.  
  
"Hallow Bastion." Likah said calmly.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light. And then the four fighters were no longer in Disney land. They back at Hallow Bastion. They were at the front of the Entrance Hall doors.  
  
"So this is it?" Likah Asked.  
  
"Yeah. This is Hallow Bastion." Sora said.  
  
Sora walked up to the doors. And tried to push them open.  
  
"They're locked again!" Sora grunted.  
  
Likah and the others decided to help Sora push the door open.  
  
"It won't budge!" Donald said.  
  
They all gave up and looked around for ideas.  
  
"Hey you know what we have to do?" Goofy asked.  
  
"What?" Donald said.  
  
"We have to unlock them down in the dungeon. Remember? Just like last time." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sora said.  
  
"Okay we'll go down there and you two can stay guard up here if someone happens to walk by. Let them know whose here, okay?" Sora commanded to Goofy and Donald. "Likah and I will go turn off the lock."  
  
Donald and Goofy nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay lets go." Sora said to Likah.  
  
"Right!" Likah responded.  
  
The two walked around the corner and down the small flight of steps. It was quiet between them. Until Sora activated the crystalline. The were transported onto the elevator and started moving down.  
  
"You know what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Whats that?" Likah said.  
  
"You remind me of somebody." He said.  
  
Likah looked over excitedly,  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
Sora looked away, turning red.  
  
"Kairi, the girl that Riku and I went looking for." He said.  
  
Likah turned away in disappointment.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked.  
  
"Well I can't really say. We're connected through our hearts so it's a bit more than a girlfriend and boyfriend thing." He explained.  
  
Likah turned back and saw disappointment on his face too.  
  
"Oh," She said "That's, weird."  
  
"Yeah." Sora said, brushing off the awkward moment. : What about you? Any love interests of your own?"  
  
Likah sighed.  
  
"I told you before, I don't remember. But it would be nice to have somebody to protect." She said.  
  
The elevator came to a halt. And they got off. They walked over to the bubble that took them into the dungeon. When they got there Likah continued on.  
  
"Somebody to help, if they were in trouble or pain. Somebody to rely on if you were in trouble. I don't think I ever had anything like that." She sighed.  
  
In the back of Sora's head, what Likah had just said had triggered a thought into his head,  
  
"Maybe since you're lonely, you and Riku would make a good match."  
  
They walked through the maze in silence. Then they found the switch. Sora hit it with his keyblade and it unlocked the doors. They started to walk back when a voice behind them spoke,  
  
"You shouldn't be here. You are not allowed." It was a female voice.  
  
Sora pulled out his keyblade, and Likah pulled out hers. They went into battle position. The woman stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a black and red dress. She had long brown curly hair and red eyes, and when she spoke she had a hint of grim in her tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora demanded.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"I am what I am, my name is Gigi. And you are not allowed here keybalde masters. So be gone!" she spoke.  
  
And with her words she waved her hands and the two keyblades disappeared into thin air and suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake. Sora grabbed Likah's hand and started to run away but then Gigi casted them into the Dark Abyss. They started to fall. They kept falling and falling.  
  
"Sora! Don't let go!" Likah cried.  
  
"I won't if you won't!" He cried back.  
  
They were slowly being pulled apart but they hung tight. Suddenly they hit a solid ground with a loud thud. They were unconscious for a few hours. When Sora came too he looked over and saw Likah still asleep. He crawled over to her and lifted her head and rested it on his lap.  
  
"C'mon, wake up!" he yelled.  
  
He started to panic, if he wasn't alone he would've been okay fighting off creatures but right now it was just him and a knocked out girl. Whom both they were being hunted for.  
  
"Likah!" he cried into her face.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He felt somewhat responsible for her. Just then, he remembered what Likah said about her trying to protect him no matter what when they first met. He felt a jab of pain in his heart. This girl was willing to do anything to keep him safe. And yet he wanted to do the same, but then he'd feel like he as betraying Kairi, then he made up his mind.  
  
"I deal with Kairi later." He said to himself. "Right now you need me." He said to Likah, as though she were awake and listening.  
  
But she didn't move.  
  
"You want someone to protect you? Someone to help ease your pain? Somebody to protect when you can? Well I'll be that someone, Likah. I promise I'll be that someone till the day I die." He vowed.  
  
Suddenly his and Likah's keyblades appeared in front of them. They started to glow. They transformed into indentical keyblades only one was blue and one was pink. A voice illuminated around them.  
  
"Lisesaver..."  
  
"Sora?" a voice said.  
  
It was Likah, she was waking up.  
  
"Thank God, you're okay? I thought you were gone." Sora said.  
  
Likah sat up and smiled.  
  
"No, it'll take more than a deranged woman to get rid of me." She said.  
  
They grabbed their keyblades. And looked around them.  
  
They were in what looked like a sanctuary. There was nothing in the room. Just walls, filled with rainbow stained glass windows.  
  
"Now how do we get out of here?" Likah asked.  
  
"Well we can't come they way we came." Sora said.  
  
"I think we're trapped. But where?" Likah said.  
  
Sora grabbed her hand because at that instant laughter, cruel and loud laughter filled the room echoing in their ears.  
  
"Things just keep getting worse." Sora said.  
  
Likah just closed her eyes and hid into Sora's chest.  
  
"A lot worse." Sora continued.  
  
Again they felt themselves being pulled into darkness, but this time the started to float upwards and not falling down. It felt very calm. The evil laughing had died out, because now a new sound had drowned it. It was the voice of a woman. Not an evil voice, it felt calming. She was signing. A song that suddenly opened up memories in Likah's head.  
  
"What a nice voice. "Sora said.  
  
"Mai!" Likah shouted.  
  
The woman started to dance around the two. She kept signing and they kept moving up faster and faster. The darkness around them soon vanished and was replaced with light.  
  
The woman stopped signing. She smiled and cocked her head to one side. She giggled.  
  
"Silly girl. It took you long enough to remember. What took you?" Mai asked.  
  
Likah stared in disbelief.  
  
"I dunno. I just, I dunno." She said.  
  
Mai floated over to Sora and lifted his chin with her hand.  
  
"Yeah you're Sora alright. You have the eyes." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "How do you know me?"  
  
Mai floated away.  
  
"Touchy today aren't we? Listen kiddies, why don't we go someplace more comfortable?" She said.  
  
Then she waved her hand and the next thing they knew Mai was standing on the floor of a study room. Filled with cozy armchairs, bookshelves, and multiple fireplaces. Sora and Liakh fell to the ground.  
  
Mai picked a reed leather chair and sat down.  
  
"Please take a seat I need to talk to you." She asked.  
  
Likah and Sora picked a cushy couch and sat next to each other, they both uncomfortable in her presence.  
  
"Time is crepping behind me. And I have no idea how much longer I'll have." She staed  
  
"What are you talking about?" Likah asked.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Mai said "The endless have gone all over the entire galaxy, running lives. After you left. We were defenseless, with your heart I mean the endless knew we were vulnerable." She explained.  
  
"So why didn't anyone go after Likah?" Sora asked "And you still haven't told me how you know me?"  
  
Mai frowned and grabbed for a cup of tea next to her on an end-table.  
  
"Okay, I met with Riku and King Mickey. I've been inside Kingdom Hearts with them for about two months. With our power we had enough strength to release one of us back into the real world. We decided that I was our best bet because it would give us time to devise an army. Mickey said you would have sent all the other keybladers to Kingdom hearts by now. And he said to go to Hallow Bastion and wait for you two." She said.  
  
Sora and Likah exchanged confused looks.  
  
"So, King Mickey and Riku told you about Sora then right?" Likah asked.  
  
Mai nodded her head.  
  
"Preciesely." She said.  
  
"But what about Goofy and Donald?" Sora asked.  
  
"King Mickey told me to only take you two, and I didn't see them anywhere, they should have found Sir Auron and Lady Rikku by now." She said.  
  
"Lady Rikku? That's no one in relation to my friend Riku, are they?" Sora asked even more confused.  
  
Mai shook her head.  
  
"No, Sir Auron and Lady Rikku are two friends from another world of King Mickey's. they were told by King Mickey to give his followers new orders. Don't worry you'll see them again. I'm sure of it." She said confidently.  
  
_"What the hell is going on here?"_ Sora asked himself.  
  
_"What the hell is going here?"_ Likah asked herself.  
  
Liakh stood up knocking over the coffee table.  
  
"You're not Mai Ahara! You are an imposter!" Liakh shouted.  
  
Sora stood up too.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked her.  
  
"Because," Likah said "You ever just get those gut feelings that something isn't right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora  
  
"Well, That's all I can feel right now." Likah said.  
  
Mai sat quietly in the chair smiling at them.  
  
"Yes, that's right, forget your past Likah. I'm not the real Mai. Am I?" she said.  
  
"Who are you!" Likah screamed. "I demand you tell us right now!"  
  
Sora shook with a little fear. He didn't realize that Likah could be so overwhelming. Likah ran over and tackled Mai to the ground.  
  
"What have you done with Mai?" She asked.  
  
Mai just smile don the floor.  
  
"It's not what I did, it's what you did." Mai said.  
  
Likah let go of Mai and stood up shaking.  
  
"Oh shit." She said.  
  
She held her head and kept shaking her head.  
  
"No, no, no, there isn't any way, it's impossible. I couldn't have done it!" Likah shouted.  
  
Mai stood up and smiled.  
  
"Yes, use that denial Miss Kinaseasas. And drive it into your own power. Like I did when I took Yuki's life too." Mai said.  
  
Liakh backed up and tripped over the couch. She lifted her finger at the imposter Mai.  
  
"You did it. You killed Yuki Sanwanbe!" She shouted.  
  
Mai nodded her head.  
  
"Yes it was me and what are you gonna do about it?" she asked  
  
Likah stood up and pulled out her keyblade.  
  
"It's all coming back to me now, I saw over Yuki's body for a moment before the others came. And Mai... Mai was gone too I thought you were gone, but you killed her too didn't you?" She asked "Who are you?"  
  
The woman nodded her head.  
  
"You are correct in all aspects. Now tell me, why would I kill them?" She asked.  
  
Likah shook her head.  
  
"No, I asked you first who are you?" She asked.  
  
Sora walked up beside Likah, just incase...  
  
"I am Aura. The Queen of Azure Hell." She said.  
  
"Azure Hell? Whats that?" Sora asked.  
  
"It is simply, Hell." She said. "Now it is your turn to tell me, why do you think I killed Yuki Sanwanbe and why am I about to kill you?"  
  
At that instant Likah fell to the ground.  
  
"Likah!" Sora yelled.  
  
He knelt down to study L:ikah.  
  
Was she breathing????

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter tew! Oh yeah and please Rand Review. Right now I am currently in search of names for characters so if have an idea or want to see your name in the story let me knwo kay?? 


	2. Where We Wait

WOWIE! I can't believe, I got my first review! Just wanted to say thanks to MariQ for your input. And because my story was actually reda I have decided to go on, and OMG HOLY POO! Exams are almost here, which means once they are gone I'll have all summy to wite da story. It was hard but believe me, if O can't do this, Arnold Schwanegger could run for Miss America lmao! Can't say he wont try lol. Sorry Arnie. Anyways keep em reviews coming, and lemme knwo what you want to see, ex: Tidus and Yuna or Sialor mOOn, heck why don't we make Sora a cardcaptor of some sort no? You choose! Later!  
  
Rad! 


	3. From Where He Can See Us

Likah woke up. But she wasn't in the little cozy study anymore. She was on an island. If you were to look at it, Destiny Island would appear in your mind, but this wasn't it. This island's surroundings were pink water, green sky and silver sand. She stood up. She felt fine, except for a little dizziness. Suddenly a little voice spoke up in her head.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" it said.  
  
"Let's get down to business Aura. Why are we here?" Likah said loudly.  
  
Aura appeared in front of her, in her true form. She was wearing a yellow over all dress. Her hair was blonde, in a high ponytail, and her eyes were a cold yellow.  
  
"So, you can see right through that huh?" She laughed.  
  
"Where are we?" Likah asked  
  
"You don't recognize your own home? Gee, that key really did kill your brain cells. This is Calendria you twit." Aura said.  
  
Likah looked around. She scratched her head. She walked into the water and dipped her hand into the ocean. It felt like water.  
  
"Am I really home?" Likah asked herself.  
  
Aura stared at her walking around the beach.  
  
"You could have it all back you know." Aura said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Likah stopped in her tracks. She thought for a moment wondering what she meant.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Likah asked her.  
  
Aura smiled evilly.  
  
"It's simple, I'll give back your home, and you can live here freely again." Aura said.  
  
Likah watched her eyes. She knew what was coming.  
  
'What's the catch?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, you're a smarty! Well the catch is that you have to give me your keyblade." Aura said simply.  
  
Likah looked at her.  
  
"No." She said tartly.  
  
"No?" Aura repeated.  
  
"No. Not now. Not ever. If you're going to take this keyblade, it's going to be out of my cold, dead hands." Likah stated.  
  
Aura smiled.  
  
"We'll then that will be today!"  
  
Aura lunged forward with her arms out in front of her. Likah pulled out her keyblade and started hitting Aura. Aura lost her balance and Likah swung her keyblade sideways. Connecting with her face. Blood started pouring out of her ear.  
  
"You'll pay for that, you little brat." Aura said.  
  
She lunged again. Likah jumped over and floated far away.  
  
"Ah, lil' Aurie is a poet and didn't even know it!" Likah smiled.  
  
This made Aura mad. She jumped up into the air and was preparing for some type of magical attack. Suddenly a giant ring appeared in front Of her.  
  
"Sagittarian Rain!" Aura shouted.  
  
Then about a million little ninja spurs started shooting towards Likah. She didn't know what to do. If she jumped, the spurs would follow her. If she used, Aeroga, the spurs would still penetrate the shield. She was going to die right now.  
  
"OMEGA DREAM!" shouted a voice.  
  
Likah looked over and gasped.  
  
"SORA!" Likah shouted.  
  
Sora was running, and with him were Goofy and Donald, A guy in a red robe and a girl in a pink swimsuit and a blue skirt. The man in the red robe had just created a giant dream cloud around Likah. The spurs all fell dead to the ground. They all caught up to where Likah was.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked Likah.  
  
"Sure. This clown thinks she's going to take my keyblade though." Likah explained.  
  
"Is that so?" The man in the red robe said.  
  
"Not today!" Said the blonde haired girl.  
  
Likah stared at them and looked at Sora  
  
"Who are they?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, this is Sir Auron and Lady Rikku." He said.  
  
But their little gathering would have to continue later on. Because Aura had started attacking again.  
  
Likah jumped into the air and started shooting little starbursts at her but they weren't working.  
  
"Damn! Nothing seems to stop her!" Likah screamed at the others.  
  
Auron pulled out his sword and started hacking at her but the cuts barely seem to cut her. Sora, Goofy and Donald all jumped up in front of Aura and preformed the Trinity attack. But when all the light had settled, Aura was standing there still, with no scratches.  
  
"You'll have to do better than this." She said.  
  
"Rikku! You're up!" Auron yelled to Rikku.  
  
Rikku ran to where the others were.  
  
"Okay guys clear out!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone ran away and hid behind some trees.  
  
"What's she going to do?" Likah asked Auron.  
  
"Watch." Auron said. He nodded towards Rikku.  
  
Rikku did some cute cheerleader flips and swung around. She was dancing. She pulled out a small silver necklace. On the end was a star pendant.  
  
"Holy Star! With powers so clean. And magic so right. Reveal the staff and burn so bright! Release!" she screamed.  
  
Her star grew ten times larger and a pole emerged from it. She swung the staff and the sand around her started to form a small column for her to stand on. It grew up until she was level with Aura.  
  
"If you want the keyblade, you'll have to get past me first!" She yelled.  
  
Aura just stood there in mid-air.  
  
"What are going to do about it?" She asked Rikku.  
  
"This!" She yelled.  
  
She flung forward her staff and about a million cherry blossom petals started to rain around them.  
  
"Holy spirits, guide me!" Rikku whispered.  
  
She pointed her staff and Aura and she yelled.  
  
"I command Saturn, The God of Death, rise before me!" She yelled.  
  
The petals formed into a large, old man carrying a sickle, Saturn.  
  
"Attack!" Rikku screamed  
  
Aura looked at the man in fear. He lunged right through her. He pulled out his sickle and sliced it right through Aura. As soon as she had been cut she knew she didn't have much time.  
  
"Fine you're coming with me!" She yelled, pointing at Sora and Likah.  
  
All of a sudden, Likah and Sora started to float upwards towards. The others tried to grab them but without success. As they floated towards them Rikku grabbed onto Likah's hand. The three of them were suddenly transported somewhere once Aura exploded into about a million bursts of light.  
  
When they came too, they got up in silence. They were still on the island, but the others were all missing. It was just Sora, Likah and Rikku.  
  
"Well it's not much, but it sure feels great to be home again." Likah sighed.  
  
Sora looked at her sad expression. He felt bad, yet he understood what it felt like. He remembered when he was taken to a version of his island, right before he defeated Ansem.  
  
"Do remember anything new about your home?" Sora asked Likah.  
  
She thought for a moment. She looked around. It was quiet, to quiet.  
  
"Yeah, Yuki and Mai were guardians of the Sun and Moon Shrine up on the top of that mountain. Which mean if we go to the shrine, we'll..." She stopped herself from finishing her sentence.  
  
"Do I dare say it?" she asked herself loudly.  
  
"What? Rikku said. "What will we find?"  
  
"We'll find my village!" Likah screamed. "Oh My God! C'mon guys! Let's go!"  
  
She started running. Sora and Rikku quickly caught up to her.  
  
"You remembered Likah! You really remembered!" Sora grinned.  
  
"I did it! Every step I take and more comes back to me." She replied.  
  
"So what did you do here? Who were your friends? Were you important? Any boyfriends?" Rikku asked her.  
  
"Um, oh yeah! My best friends were a girl named Lola and a boy named Skylar. We pretty much hung out. And I was important. I was the elder's niece which made me the Calendrian Lilly Queen!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"How cute!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Lola and Skylar?" Sora asked to himself.  
  
"Okay Skylar isn't really a friend he's a rival more so, and we don't get along unless- okay we don't really get along it's just that we're the only teenagers on this island and another thing that I don't really want to talk about, and except for Yuki and Mai, but they had devoted their lives to the shire so they weren't allowed other lifestyles."  
  
"Oh." Said Sora, sounding relieved  
  
The three continued running up the mountain. They were making pretty good progress. When they had decided to take a quick rest, they were about two- thirds to the top. When they sat down they all looked at the sky. Something grayish was floating around it.  
  
"What's that?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I don't know smoke?" Sora insisted.  
  
"Could be, bonfires and such." Likah stated.  
  
"It seems awfully big to be a little bonfire." Rikku continued.  
  
Likah stood up and looked at what she could see of the shrine from there, the rooftop. She opened her eyes in fear.  
  
"Guys! Lets go! Now!" She screamed.  
  
"What is it?" Rikku asked as they started to run again.  
  
"No time. Run!" Likah commanded as she pulled out her keyblade.  
  
Realizing what she was doing, Rikku activated her staff and Sora pulled out his keyblade.  
  
"Guys, something isn't right so be ready for anything!" Likah instructed.  
  
They ran up to the top of the hill and through the village gates And stopped in their tracks. Likah's eyes widened in terror. It was her village all right but it was pretty much in flames and ruins. Likah ran up a bit more and dropped to the ground screaming.  
  
"This can't be happening!" She screamed and started crying.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Rikku called out.  
  
Sora walked into the closest hut and saw a few skeletons and decided not to say anything, Likah seemed in enough grief for now. But she got up and walked into the hut that Sora just walked out of. Then Sora and Rikku heard another scream. The followed her in there and saw that Likah was crying over the body of a smaller person.  
  
"What is it?" Rikku asked.  
  
"This is Lola's home, she lived here with her Aunt! She yelled.  
  
Rikku knelt down and put her arm around Likah.  
  
"There there. I'm sure Lola wouldn't want you to be upset forever right. What would she want?" Rikku asked.  
  
"We'll the last thing she said to me before I started my journey was that no matter what happens to her, always put my priorities first." Likah sniffled.  
  
"And what would that mean now?" Rikku continued.  
  
"She would want me to go on." Likah sighed.  
  
"Okay so, we'll give Lola, Her Aunt and everyone else here proper funerals okay? Then we have to go on." Rikku insisted.  
  
"Shouldn't we look for more survivors?" Sora asked, "Someone may still be alive."  
  
Likah stood up and nodded her head. Rikku got up too.  
  
They walked out into the center of the village again and started to search the other huts. There were about twenty or so. After they had searched their share, Sora and Rikku saw Likah standing outside a small hut. It looked liked she was debating to go in.  
  
"What's wrong?' Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, this was Skylar's home." She answered.  
  
"Oh well maybe I should go in." Sora said grimly.  
  
Sora walked in and for a few moments silence followed.  
  
"Riku?" Came his voice from inside.  
  
Rikku jumped.  
  
"Yeah?" She said.  
  
"No not you I mean..." he said.  
  
Then he and a cloaked figure walked out.  
  
"..I meant him. This is Riku." He said.  
  
"Riku, this is Rikku and Likah." He introduced.  
  
Riku didn't say anything he just shook hands with the two girls.  
  
"Why won't you talk?" Rikku asked Riku.  
  
Riku opened his mouth but no sound came from it.  
  
"You've, lost your voice?" Likah asked.  
  
Riku nodded and pointed towards the shrine.  
  
"You want us to go there?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku nodded and walked towards the shrine.  
  
"What about Skylar, Sora? Did you see anything?" Likah asked.  
  
"No, nothing." Sora said quietly.  
  
They walked into the shrine to see everything normal. It was the only place in the village that hadn't been destroyed or ruined. Riku sat down in a pew and learned over, he seemed tired. Rikku sat next to him to keep him company. Then all of a sudden they heard some footsteps from the hall on the right. The doors opened and a large man with a bushy beard and yellow robes came through. He stooped when he saw the four teens and when he saw Likah a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"My Lily!" He boomed. His voice echoing through the room.  
  
"Papa Tao!" Likah screamed.  
  
She jumped up and ran through into his arms.  
  
"Oh my child, my child. You are safe. I had thought that I would never see your beautiful blue eyes again. But again you have proven me wrong." He said.  
  
"Yes but this time it is a good thing no?" She said and she stopped hugging him.  
  
"And who are you're friends? Oh Riku, you met up with them already I see?" He asked.  
  
Riku nodded his head and walked over.  
  
"You see, Riku showed up here a while ago he couldn't speak but he wrote for me a story about him looking for friends of his own." He explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Papa, these are my friends, Sora and Rikku." Likah said.  
  
"Hi!" said Rikku and Sora in unison.  
  
The elder chuckled.  
  
"And I have someone to introduce you guys to, Likah you know who else survived our little crisis?" he asked  
  
"Who?" Likah piped up.  
  
At that moment a tall blonde haired boy wearing a long green outfit walked through.  
  
"Hello Likah." He said quietly.  
  
Likah stood back in horror.  
  
"No, y-you, you can't be." She stammered  
  
"I am though. I thought you would be glad to see me." He said.  
  
He walked right up to her kind of shoving Sora and Rikku out of the way. He didn't even acknowledge them. He just pulled Likah into a vice grip like hug. When he let go be leaned over and kissed her, right there in front of everyone. When he pulled back he turned around and looked at Sora with a devilish grin on his face. Then he turned to everyone else.  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm Skylar. I'm Likah's fiancé." He said casually.  
  
"What?" Rikku shouted.  
  
Riku turned quickly with a look of suspicion on his face.  
  
"No!" Sora shouted.  
  
At that moment silence filled the shrine. Likah collapse to her knees and blurted out.  
  
"Yes, it's true Skylar proposed to me the night before I left. I said yes and everyone in the village was overjoyed. It seemed like the right thing to do." She sighed.  
  
She got up and walked out of the shrine onto a balcony. She looked back, everyone had followed her out. She threw her keyblade down and it slid and stopped in front of Sora. She wiped tears from her face. She faced the balcony edge; over it was a gigantic drop. She climbed onto the ledge. And looked over.  
  
"What are you doing Likah? The elder asked.  
  
"I'm ending a lot of heart break. Finishing my mission and killing myself. What does it look like?" Likah retorted.  
  
"What do mean Sweetie?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Likah screamed.  
  
"Why not?" Skylar asked looking hurt.  
  
"Because, I said so! You really thought I was marrying you for love?" She asked loudly.  
  
"Well, yeah. And whether you like it or not we are getting married." He said.  
  
"No! I wanted to do it for the village plus I never thought I'd ever finds true love so I let it go." Likah screamed now her voice getting horse.  
  
It had started to rain but they all stood there wondering what Likah was going to do.  
  
"What do you mean true love?" The Elder said.  
  
"What do I mean?" Likah asked herself. "My true love would be someone I could protect."  
  
Sora jumped, this is what she had said earlier to him and this is what he vowed to do for her. He had just realized that maybe Likah was falling in love with him. A pang of guilt hit him again, he thought of Kairi and his promise to her and Likah. What was he going to do? Likah talked on.  
  
"Somebody to help, if they were in trouble or pain. Somebody to rely on if you were in trouble. I don't think I ever had anything like that. At least not yet" She sighed.  
  
"Likah." Sora said stepping forward.  
  
He picked up her keyblade. It started to thunder now. Rikku started to shudder, Riku noticed this and took off his black cloak and put around her. Sora walked forward past them and past Skylar until he was the closest to Likah. He held up her keyblade to him and smiled.  
  
"Your mission isn't over. You will not end heartbreak and I won't let you kill yourself. Also, I'm sure that you have already found true love." He said quietly.  
  
Likah smiled at knelt over and picked up her keyblade. She looked down at him and frowned suddenly. She looked at everyone else stood up and turned her back to everyone.  
  
"Oh really? Well I'm going to end it all anyways. I'm gone now." she said.  
  
She fell forward falling. Sora leapt and just missed her hand and everyone else ran to the ledge to see her fade into the treetops.  
  
"No!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Hold on!" Skylar yelled.  
  
Rikku and Riku jumped over started to fall, they were going after her.  
  
Skylar screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Now look what you did! You killed my bride to be!" Skylar shouted at Sora.  
  
"No look what you did! You don't even love her so you can't have her!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Oh why?" Skylar said.  
  
"Because you'll have to get past me first!" Sora said going into battle position.  
  
"Bring it on puny!" Skylar said. "I win you go away, I lose..."  
  
"And I get Likah" Sora said.

Well guys taht its fo rnow. R & R!  
I LOVE IT AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH! Later Guys! Rad 


	4. See Us In The Rain

Where Likah is...  
  
Likah fell down and down. She started hitting trees and scratching herself on the branches. She just kept herself fall though. She felt so alone. She was forced to get married to Skylar. She was given the priorities of a Keyblade Master. She had to inform every other keyblader where to go. She fell in love with Sora even though he is already taken. The village was destroyed and soon she was going to die. She saw the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself, as she was about to hit the rock ground headfirst. She was hoping it was painless. Then suddenly she felt something grab her feet. She wasn't moving anymore. She looked up and saw Rikku and Riku hanging from tree branches and holding onto her feet. While hanging upside down Likah spoke to them.  
  
"Let me go! I wanted to die!" She cried.  
  
Riku coughed and sputtered out blood and was moving his lips.  
  
"Why do you want to die?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
Likah was somewhat shocked to hear his voice again; it had been almost a year since she had heard it. This was Rikku's first time hearing his voice and all she could do was stare at him. She thought he was so manly and only at sixteen. Sure she was a year older but she didn't care as of that moment she was determined to win his heart. But right now she had to take care of Likah's state of depression.  
  
"Likah," She began softly, "You have so much to live for, more than I think you realize."  
  
Likah swung there upside down with her arms crossed.  
  
"Can we talk about this more comfortably? I know a small place where we could go." Likah asked.  
  
"Are you going to run away or try to kill yourself again?" Riku asked more clearly  
  
"Not yet." Likah said.  
  
"Okay, Rikku we'll let her go on three alright?" He said to Rikku.  
  
Rikku stared at him dumbfounded. This was the first time he talked to her. Then she pulled herself together and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, One...Two..." She counted.  
  
They dropped her and then they too came after her. Likah knelt down and stared at the ground. She didn't really want to die but she felt that it would be so much easier for everyone if she did. Confrontation didn't please her much right now either but she decided she could trust Riku and Rikku. She stood up and brushed off the twigs in her hair and on her clothes.  
  
"I'll lead you to the place." She said quietly.  
  
She walked ahead of the two and didn't talk. So Rikku and Riku had their own discussion when out of Likah's earshot.  
  
"You know, its weird meeting someone with the same name 'cause I feel like I'm talking to myself." Rikku said.  
  
Riku looked over at her. He thought she was very attractive. But an older woman? He hadn't even thought that would even work out. But she was still there, available and maybe vulnerable. He decided to play it cool for now and get to know her, it wouldn't hurt. After all they were all on the same side.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty weird." Riku returned with a grin on his face.  
  
Rikku felt like a green light had gone off but just then Likah interrupted them.  
  
"We're here." She said quietly.  
  
They were at the base of a large rock. In front of Likah was a wooden door. She opened it and walked in. The others followed her. She led them through a narrow hall and into a large circular room. The floors were covered with many coloured rugs. And on the walls were paintings. Some of them looked like Likah and Skylar. Likah took a seat on the carpet and lit a candle.  
  
"This was our secret place. Lola, Yuki, Mai, Skylar and myself. This was our place." Likah explained.  
  
Riku and Rikku walked around the room looking at the paintings on the walls. They then sat down next to Likah.  
  
"So, why are you engaged to him if you don't love him?" Rikku asked.  
  
"It would bring great joy to the village. I always put the well being of others first." Likah explained.  
  
"But shouldn't you draw the line somewhere?" Riku asked.  
  
"I thought about it. But I didn't think I'd ever leave the island. So I knew that whom I knew was it. I thought that he was my only choice." Likah sighed.  
  
"SO you do want to marry for love?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yeah. I do, but Skylar won't have it. What am I to do? I have to marry him." Likah explained.  
  
"Well Sora wouldn't have it either. And what village is there to please now?" Rikku asked.  
  
"That's the thing," Likah said, "He and I will have to repopulate the village, I don't want Calendria going into extinction!" Likah said.  
  
"No, you don't. We'll think of something." Riku said. "Look I know that Sora and Kairi supposedly have a thing together but that can change. I can tell that he cares for you very much."  
  
Likah smiled and lied down on the carpet.  
  
"Would he fight for me?" Likah asked.  
  
"In a heart beat." Rikku assured her.  
  
Likah stood up and grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm going back up there and telling Skylar that the engagement is off!" Likah said.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Rikku said standing up.  
  
"Sora will always believe in you Likah, remember that." Riku said standing up too.  
  
Likah and the others walked out of the cave and out onto the beach shore. Even in the moonlight she could see where the shrine was.  
  
"You hear that Sora? I believe in you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
And then her keyblade disappeared.  
  
Where Sora Is....  
  
"Bring it on punk!" Skylar shouted.  
  
The were standing about 12 feet apart. Skylar was standing there in a judo position. Sora pulled out his keyblade and swung it around and went into his position.  
  
"You'll regret this!" Sora shouted.  
  
"No you'll regret whatever you did to my girl! Cause once I'm through with you you'll wish you never met her!" Skylar shouted.  
  
"You can't call her your girl. She isn't some piece of property for you to call your own!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Lets end this, winner takes all!" Skylar shouted.  
  
They fought at it really hard for about ten minutes. Skylar was quick and Sora's keyblade wasn't light enough for him to react quickly enough. He was able to take the first few punches and he gave some good blows to Skylar too. But then Skylar tripped him and he fell to the ground and didn't get up. Skylar walked up to him and shook his head.  
  
"You'd think that someone in 'love' would put up a better fight that this." He tisked  
  
Sora was about to give up. But then he heard a voice.  
  
"You hear that Sora? I believe you!" it said.  
  
Then suddenly he felt something form in his free hand. It was Likah's keyblade. Her power was so strong that her keyblade was transported to him. And she must have been alive. He felt this new power in his heart. A new strength, one he knew was strong enough to defeat Skylar.  
  
"You're wrong, it's young who should be putting up the better fight!" He gritted through his teeth.  
  
He jumped up and they started going at it again. Only this time Sora had two keyblades and was able to kick his butt! Soon, Skylar was out of breath. And right before he was about to deliver the final blow Likah, Riku and Rikku appeared on the balcony.  
  
"Sora!" Likah shouted.  
  
Sora was leaning over Skylar, panting. He was all bloody and bruised. And when he looked over and saw Likah alive and well he felt a feeling in his heart so wonderful it made him almost cry. He dropped both of the keyblades and started to limp over to Likah but when he got half way there he collapsed. Likah however saw this coming and ran forward and caught him.  
  
"Sora!" She said again starting to cry.  
  
Sora looked up at her. He grinned.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly.  
  
"Hey." Likah answered.  
  
"You're alive." He said.  
  
She brushed the hair out of his face.  
  
"And you, only just." She whispered.  
  
Rikku and Riku decided to give them some quiet time out on the balcony. They took Skylar and locked him a small chamber room in the shrine with no windows. They went into the kitchens and made some dinner. The elder went to go get firewood.  
  
"I would have been gone." Sora said he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "If it hadn't of been for you."  
  
"What did I do?" Likah asked.  
  
Sora sat up. He looked Likah straight into the eyes.  
  
"You're heart was so pure that you're powers transferred to me when I needed them. You and I have some weird connection." He said.  
  
"Just like you and Kairi." She said quietly and hung her head.  
  
"No, no, no, no." He said. "I feel our bond is somewhat twice as strong as that of Kairi and I. I feel like I've known you forever yet I only met you yesterday."  
  
After that Sora felt so weak that he feel asleep right there in Likah's arms. She carried him into the chamber and Riku put him in one of the guest's beds in the Shrine.  
  
"You two can share a bed." Riku said to Likah. "Rikku and I can take the other. You okay with that?" He asked Rikku.  
  
Rikku looked up from her food.  
  
"Nope." She said quickly.  
  
Likah sat down and ate some food quietly with Riku , Rikku and the Elder. Then they all went to bed. So she followed suit. She crept into the room quietly. Sora was still sleeping. She crawled under the covers. She turned over and saw Sora sleeping there. He looked so peaceful, like an angel. Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine. She suddenly felt unsafe here. So she cuddled up to Sora who didn't wake. Now she felt safe. And she too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
But she wasn't the last to fall asleep in the building...  
  
Sorry it's so short. But man I'm getting so many ideas. WOO HOO! Next chapters are going to be fluffy! And if you like Sora and Kairi Fics Maybe you should stop here.... 


	5. As We Wait We See The Angel

Just so you know this chapter is a dream that Sora has.  
  
Sora was sleeping so peacefully, no wonder, his dream was so worth the time!  
  
"He was falling and falling, all he did was fall. And when he landed gently he was surrounded by skyscrapers tall.  
He looked all around him. Glowing lights were there. He didn't recognize this place. He didn't know where.  
He took one step forward and the grounded faded away. The sky turned into black into night from day.  
The sun and moon raced overhead. Time was speeding up. He couldn't control his mind. He was giving up." The voice chanted.  
  
Sora stood up and looked around.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
No one answered. He looked up and suddenly time was slowing down and eventually it went back to normal. This was a weird dream. Next thing he knew, the environment was changing in front of him. Now he was in a blue abyss. There was a chair in front of him, a small fold up chair. And then on it Kairi appeared.  
  
"Kairi?" Sora asked her.  
  
But she couldn't hear him. She seemed preoccupied.  
  
"Why are you here?" A voice asked Kairi from out of nowhere.  
  
"Because I need help. I am in love with two people and I don't know which one I should choose." Kairi said aloud.  
  
"Follow your heart, and you'll find the answer." The voice answered.  
  
Then suddenly Kairi disappeared and now Likah was in the chair.  
  
"Likah." Sora said to her.  
  
But she couldn't hear him either.  
  
"Why are you here?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Because I need help. I love someone who is in love with someone else and I don't know what to do." She answered.  
  
"Follow your heart and you'll find the answer." The voice told her.  
  
Likah nodded and disappeared too. Then the chair faded away.  
  
"What's going on?" Sora asked loudly.  
  
"Nothing." A new voice said.  
  
Then a woman in a white robe with long silver hair appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hello Sora." She said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I am your guardian angel. Miyuki."  
  
Sora gaped at her.  
  
"You're my angel?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and No." She said nodding and shaking her head.  
  
"I don't understand." Sora said, "Either you are, or your not." He said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. See I have always watched over you, from a distance. Since then I wasn't in existence to you so therefore I wasn't really your angel. But know that I have aloud you to acknowledge me, yes I am your angel." She explained.  
  
Sora nodded his head.  
  
"I see. So what's going on here? Am I dreaming? Or is this really happening?" He asked.  
  
"Well it is a dream but you're going to remember everything that happens here clearly when you awake from your sleep." She said.  
  
"Um, okay but that doesn't really help much. You speak in a riddle." He whined.  
  
Miyuki giggled. She seemed to act like a young schoolgirl, although she was clearly twenty at the youngest.  
  
"Yes I am aware of that, what would be the point of living life if you could figure out all of it's secrets right away anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Well what did you want to tell me? Why now did you decided to reveal yourself to me." He asked.  
  
"Well I know all that there is, and all that will be." She said. "Ask me anything first. Then after that I will tell you what you need to still learn. Please have a seat."  
  
A small armchair appeared behind Sora and he cautiously sat down in it. Miyuki sat down in an armchair across from him. It was quite odd sitting in a chair in mid-air.  
  
"Um, oh, Kairi? Is she okay? Where is she?" He blurted out.  
  
"She is okay." She said. "She's perfectly fine. She, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus are at the new academy the have built on Destiny Islands. They are training against a new enemy."  
  
"Newer than the heartless who attacked me? And those endless who attacked Likah?" Sora asked  
  
"Yes they are called, The Nobody." She sighed.  
  
"Are they dangerous?" He asked.  
  
"Perhaps. It is hard to say. But they are soon to invade Destiny. Kairi and the others know this, when they snuck into a meeting on the main island. The adults were talking about them. Kairi and the others were discovered eavesdropping. So they gave the idea of running a school for training. The weak Kairi who you once knew Sora, is now gone. A wiser and stronger warrior has replaced the old one. She has been training. Every day she prays that her skills will help her find you. Right now she is currently finishing her training then she will be sent somewhere to guard. She will guard a world from the Nobodies, Heartless and Endless. Some will stay on Destiny to protect too, but Kairi is the top in her class, she will be sent somewhere more important." She said quietly.  
  
Sora listened quietly, waiting and thinking about his next question.  
  
"Where will she go? Can I get there?" he asked.  
  
"She will be going to a place called Earth. Yes you can get there, but I wouldn't worry about how. It'll happen on its own. What I mean is that you shouldn't go looking for a way to get there. A way will present itself soon enough." She informed.  
  
"Likah's mirror?" Sora asked.  
  
"That's what will be brought up, but Likah will look for it and realize that it has gone missing." She said  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Skylar takes it." She said.  
  
"What? How? Rikku and Riku locked it up." He said  
  
"He got out. Infact he's stealing it right now as you sleep. But don't worry another form of transport will reveal itself." She calmly told him.  
  
"What does Skylar want with the mirror?" He asked.  
  
"He's going to a dark world, to help out your old enemy." He said now frowning.  
  
"Not Ansem?" Sora whined, "He's gone."  
  
"Not quite, he survived the light and now he wants revenge on you even more." She said.  
  
Sora looked so confused.  
  
"I don't know what to think how about you tell me the rest okay?" He said.  
  
Miyuki nodded her head.  
  
"Ansem is going to be stronger than ever. He has all three of the creatures on his side, even though of three of them have no relation to each other. You will not be able to defeat them on your own. You will need an army, an army of keybladers. Now do you understand why Likah had to gather as many as she could?"  
  
"Yeah, because she was told to, right?" He asked  
  
"Yes and no." She said.  
  
"In her dreams then?" Sora asked  
  
"In her dreams, she too was confronted by her angel- Hana. He told her that it was her destiny to help lead the greatest keyblade wielder's army to war. That is why fate was entwining the two of you." She explained  
  
"So I need her?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes you'll need all the help you can get. Every person has a purpose and once their purpose is served they will exit the lives they once entered." She said solemnly.  
  
"What does that mean?" He asked. "What's going to happen to Likah?"  
  
"You will see soon enough. Now I have instructions to give you. Tomorrow morning when you wake up it is going to be chaos with Skylar being gone and all. But no matter what happens do not leave the island? Are we clear on that?"  
  
"I guess so." Sora said.  
  
"And after you have your evening meal tomorrow night you will hear a knock at the Shrine Doors. Do not be afraid and answer the door and you will find a lot of help has just entered your life. I will be there, in the form of a human. But you cannot act like we have ever met before. Do you understand?" She asked.  
  
"Got it." Sora said.  
  
"Now drift off into a long sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." Miyuki said.  
  
"Huh...oh...ok...........ok-." Sora said but he didn't finish his sentence because now Miyuki was gone and Sora dreamt nothing.  
  
Okay I know this may seem weird and have nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, but I guarantee it does. I mean I'm planning AT LEAST 30 chapters. Later! 


	6. The Angel Says He Needs Help

okay guys i am totally happy that you enjoy this story so far, but we have some problems  
  
first off dont worry i will carry on with this story its just that for a week or two more I may have delays. I have been writing chapters and I am up to chapter 16. But i am going to wait until I am at twenty to update the story.  
  
Just recently mom mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, I do not live with her but this is still pretty serious. So i will be helping her through the physical and emotional things for a week or two. Then I promise I will get back onto the story so until then email me your ideas for what you would like to see in the story  
  
until then let your heart fly free.  
  
Lots of luv  
  
Rad 


	7. We Accept What We Are Told

This is Likah's Dream that she is having the same time Sora has his, just so yaz know. SMILE!  
  
BTW thnx 4 all the support I've been getting. Its neat-o!  
  
Likah was walking down a grassy path humming a tune that is quite similar to "Eye of the tiger".  
  
"It keeps going and going. It isn't going to end is it?" She asked herself loudly.  
  
She stopped and looked at the starry sky. Not a single cloud in the air. The moon was full and bright and more than a zillion stars twinkled. She pulled out her bun and her hair fell to her shoulders. She knelt down n the ground and drew a picture of a poupu fruit in the dirt. She hadn't seen one before but Sora and Riku told her about them.  
  
"Hi Hana." She said loudly.  
  
Suddenly a man out of nowhere appeared. He was wearing a black sports coat and black slacks to match, but we wore white basketball shoes, (Nikes).  
  
"You knew I was here?" He asked her.  
  
"When you get older your sense of invisibility must wear off I guess." Likah sighed, "Old Man."  
  
The man looked no older than twenty-five, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. It was Likah's guardian angel.  
  
"Well that's life." He said and he sat down next to Likah. "So what's new?"  
  
"Hm, nothing really. Since the last time I talked to you I met Sora, the greatest keyblade wielder, just like you said I would. But there is a problem." Likah explained.  
  
"And what could that be?" He asked.  
  
"I've fallen in love with him plus he's taken. You told me not to fall in love with him" Likah sighed.  
  
"That's not a problem, infact that would make the army stronger. I told you not too, because I knew that would gaurentee that you would" Hana expressed cutely.  
  
"How so?" Likah asked  
  
"Think, if the bond between you and Sora grew more every day, your powers would become so great that no one would dare to stand in your way." He said.  
  
"Yeah okay, but what about after we wipe out Ansem and his army? What happens to me? I know that you know Hana. I want to know." She stated.  
  
"I know you do but I cannot tell you." He said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Likah  
  
"It will break your heart, and Sora's." He said calmly.  
  
"It's that Kairi girl isn't it? When she and Sora meet it'll be like old times between them won't it? And I, well I'll be thin air again, right?" She asked.  
  
"I won't tell you, you'll find out on your own. Anyways I came here to tell you some stuff." He said.  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Well Sora met Miyuki in his dream tonight, his guardian angel." He said.  
  
"Oh and?" She asked.  
  
"Well, she told him about who she was and all and about building the army." He said.  
  
Likah started to cry.  
  
"And?" She asked again.  
  
"And he asked about Kairi." He added.  
  
"I knew it. Hana can you do something for me?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"Are you able to mess with free will?" She said.  
  
"No. And I wouldn't do it to him if I could Likah, you know just as well as I do that Sora cares for you too." He said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah but it would be so much easier if Kairi were out of the picture." She said.  
  
"Well that's just to bad isn't it, look you can win his heart still you have him all to yourself for awhile so use that to your advantage." He said.  
  
"Fine, anything else?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, I was just checking on you. Night little lady." He said.  
  
"Good night." She said, then she woke up from her dream.  
  
The first thing she saw was Sora, he was looking right back at her.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked her  
  
"I dunno, it's still dark." She answered smiling yet still half asleep.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream." He said.  
  
"Oh?" She answered.  
  
"Yeah I met an angel." He said.  
  
"Miyuki?" She asked.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked his smile fading.  
  
"Hana told me about her." She said quietly.  
  
"Your angel right?" He asked now with a jealous look on his face.  
  
"Yeah. And he told me about you commanding." She said.  
  
"Commanding an army. I don't think I'm up to it. I don't want to lead a war." He said sitting up in bed.  
  
"If you don't we'll fall and every world will fall along with us. Are you scared to?" She asked sitting up to.  
  
"To be honest, I'm terrified." He said. "Are you?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it. The thought of losing you- I mean people that I hold close to me is just too much to bear. Yes I'm scared." She said quickly.  
  
"You said ME." Sora said grinning. "You said ME."  
  
Likah looked away blushing.  
  
"No I didn't." She said.  
  
"Yes you did. I heard you!" He said lightly putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that I just said that if people like you were to be lost, that I couldn't live with it." She said jumping out of the bed.  
  
She walked to the window and stared out. Sora talked to her from the bed.  
  
"Well that's too bad because if I were to lose you I wouldn't forgive myself." He said and he plopped himself back onto the bed.  
  
Likah looked over. She cocked her head sideways, right now she didn't know how Sora felt about her and vice versa.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Well I, uh, I mean that if you were hurt it'd be all my fault." He said now interested in his hand instead of her.  
  
She walked over back to the bed and sat on the end with her back turned to Sora.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She said not turning.  
  
"I guess." He said.  
  
She hesitated to ask.  
  
"I would like to know, what you think, about your friends Riku and Kairi." She said.  
  
"I don't understand." He said.  
  
Likah pulled herself into bed and yawned.  
  
"Never mind. I think it's just my half-awake self-talking. Good night." She said.  
  
"No problem." He said carefully. "G'night."  
  
Sora just stared at the ceiling, wondering about Likah's question. What did he think of Riku and Kairi? Likah kept her eyes closed but she couldn't sleep either. If Sora wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her, what would he do if something happened to Kairi?  
  
"I just don't get him." She thought  
  
"I just don't get her." He thought 


	8. Told That The End Is Now

Guys do to loss in my life I must stop writing for KH2 is going under sorry guys.


End file.
